The Everlark Wedding
by HeyItsMeTori11
Summary: It's the Wedding of Katniss and Peeta. Weird things go down in the wedding/


_**A/N:This might not be good,but hopefully it will.  
DisclaimerL Blah. this is in Katniss's pov.**_

* * *

_**June 18,3029.**_

* * *

I stare at myself in the Floor-Length Mirror.  
My old stylist are getting me ready,It's Eleven AM,I've been here since Five.  
Today is my Wedding.  
and my daughter Rosemary's first Birthday,Peeta and I agreed too get married on her first.  
Rosemary Nyail Mellark. Brown Hair,Blue eyes.

"Katniss,stand still."Flavius,Venia,and Octavia say.  
"I'm trying,why can't I just sit?"I ask,  
"Because you have too look beautiful now."says Octavia.  
I smirk,"So I wasn't beautiful before."I joke.  
Octavia frowns,"You should of had good rest today."Venia tells me.  
"Sorry."

"Darling,It's a baby."Flavius tells me.  
"Maybe you're just a baby."  
Flavius puts down the brush,and walks away.  
"That was mean."Octavia and Venia say,chasing after him.

* * *

Annie,Johanna,Delly.  
Johanna was carrying Rosemary.

"That was the worst diaper,I've ever changed."Johanna says,handing me my daughter.  
Rosie was just in a diaper

"Hey Baby girl."I say to Rosie.  
"Hey Girl Hey."I hear voices say.  
I turn around too see Johanna,Annie,and Delly laughing.  
"You all are not your ages,I can see Delly saying it,but Johanna,Annie really."  
Delly frowns,"Yeah,go get your dress on."I tell them,"You too."Johanna says.

* * *

...

My mother comes in after Johanna,Delly,and Annie got dressed.

Mom was wearing a Purple dress,BlackNecklace,and black shoes. Her Blonde/Grey hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

Johanna and Annie were wearing a Long Dark-Blue Spagetthi strap dress. Blue flats,and a Blue necklace. Their hair was pulled into a Braid.

Delly was wearing a Strapless Pink Dress,Pink Flats,and a Flower necklace. Her Blonde curls were flowing down her sholders.

"You look beautiful mom."I say.  
"Your father would have said the same to you,he would be crying walking you down the aisle."She tells me.  
"Crap,you're making me cry."I say. "Venia,is gonna be mad at you."I add.  
"Who designed your dress?"  
"Cinna."I tell her.  
I miss my stylist,If he was still alive he would say. 'I'm Still Bidding On You'

My dress was a long White Dress,thin straps,and white flats.

"Here."Mom says,handing me a necklace.  
It's a white butterfly necklace. "Prim."I whisper.  
Mom nods. The necklace belonged too Prim. She said when I was married she wanted me too wear it.  
Mom puts it on me,I smile. I just wish Prim was here,and Dad.

"You all should go get ready,let me go dress Rosie."I tell them.  
Mom gives me a kiss,so did Delly,Johanna,and Annie.

* * *

"Stand still."I tell Rosie.  
"No mommy."She responds,as she runs out the door.  
I sigh,and facepalm.

"You missing someone?"I hear.  
It's Gale..holding Rosie.

"Gale."I say,hugging him. "You came."  
"Of course."He said.

He was wearing White Dress Shirt,Black Pants,and black shoes.  
I take Rosie out of his arms.

"Thanks,she's a brat today."I say.  
"Mommy,down."Rosie yelled.  
"No."  
"I can't believe you're getting married before me."Gale says.  
"Find a girl."  
Rosie giggles.  
"She understands really well."I say.

"KATNISS HURRY! EVERYBODY IS HERE!"I hear Johanna yell.  
"You should be getting back to Johanna."I tell him.  
His smile fades,"This is my last time seeing you as a Everdeen."  
I hug him,"Get Delly,I need her too help me dress Rosie."  
"Bye Catnip."He says,kissing my cheek.

* * *

...

_**[Wedding]  
'no pov'**_

_**...**_

* * *

Half of The Capitol was there.  
Effie was the first one too arrive. She had no wig on jut Blonde Hair,wearing a Orange dress and heels.

Gale Hawthorne,walking with Johanna Mason. Johanna looked amazing,so did Gale.  
Then came down Annie walking with Delly's brother Austin.

There was some awws when Annie's son Finn came walking down the Aisle with Rosemary.  
Rosie was wearing a White/Blue dress,White flats,two blue bows,and a bracelet. She was throwing pink flower pettels.  
Finn was wearing a White Striped and Jeans. He wasn't wearing any shoes,he was holding the rings.

Then here it was Haymitch Abernathy,wearing a White Dress Shirt,Black pants,and shoes. He was sober,On the other side it was Katniss.  
She was wearing a Long White Dress,White Flats,and a Butterfly necklace.

"Sweetheart."Haymitch whispers.  
Katniss smiles,"I know."  
Haymitch kisses Katniss's cheek as she walks up.

* * *

...

Peeta was wearing a Black Tux,(made by Cinna).

"We are hear gathered today-."  
"Shut up."Johanna interuptted  
"-for the wedding of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."  
"Vows,Katniss you start."says the Preist.

"Peeta Rye Mellark. I've loved you since you throw that bread at me,even though you got beat for burning the bread,you save my family's life. In the arena of The Hunger Games,when we kissed,and I said it was just for the games,I actually fell deeply in love with you. Even all the times you've almost killed me,I love you. Just one year ago,I was cursing at you so loud you couldn't hear the mockingjay's sing,and we have-"  
"Me!"We all hear Rosie say. Everybody laughs.  
"Her."

"Peeta."

"Katniss Dahliah-Ivy Everdeen. I've loved you since I was five,once you sang the valley song,I knew you were the one. I watched you walk home every day,I still remember you and Madge called me a stalker. Then when I brought you that cake when Madge was at your house,then you said don't walk there,and I slipped,My face landing in the cake,cause I slipped on one of Prim's toys. Then when I was reaped,and we went into the games. Then when we killed Cato,and became victors,I was happy too be with you. Then when you said you were pregnant with Rosemary,I was excited. Now it's her first birthday and our wedding,I Love You."

"Repeat after me Peeta."

"I,Peeta Mellark."  
"I,Peeta Mellark."  
"Take you Katniss Everdeen."  
"Take you Katniss Everdeen."  
"Too Have and too Hold."  
"Too Have and too Hold."  
"In Sickness and Health."  
"In Sickness and Health."  
"Till Death do us Apart."  
"Till Death do us Apart."

"Now Katniss,do the same."

"I,Katniss Everdeen."  
"I,Katniss Everdeen."  
"Take you Peeta Mellark."  
"Take you Peeta Mellark."  
"Too Have and too Hold."  
"Too Have and too Hold."  
"In Sickness and Health."  
"In Sickness and Health."  
"Till Death do us Apart."  
"Till Death do us Apart."

"Peeta,do you take Katniss as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Katniss,do you take Peeta as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."

"Can we have the rings?"  
All of us look at Finn.  
"Uhhhh,where they go?"Finn ask.  
Katniss groans.  
Delly,Johanna,and Annie go on a search for the rings.  
"I found the guy one."Effie yells. "It was in my handbag."  
"Katniss' was in my pocket."Gale says.

"Now."  
Katniss and Peeta slip on each others ring.  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."  
"STOP!"They hear Rosie yell.  
"No kissy."  
Peeta picks Rosemary up.  
"Kissy me first."  
Katniss and Peeta kiss their daughter.  
"KISSY!"She yells.

Everyone cheers as they kiss.  
Many of Capitol people take Pictures.

...

* * *

_**[After Wedding. 1st Birthday]**_

_**...**_

Katniss,Peeta,and Rosie were getting pictures done.

Gale walks over to Peeta.

"Congrats."Gale says.  
"Thank you."Peeta says.  
"Take care of her."Gale tells Peeta.  
"Will do."

Everybody changed into other comfy clothes.

..

* * *

Everybody sang Happy Birthday to Rosie.  
Her cake was White,and in Pink was written out _**'Happy Birthday Rosemary'**_.

"This is from me."Johanna yells,pushing Rosie's face into the cake.  
"Thanks Jo."Katniss says.  
Johanna smiles,"No prob."  
Cake fells from Rosie's face.  
"I have too clean you up now."Katniss says,picking up Rosemary.  
She kisses her,"Or I could just lick you clean."

..

* * *

After everything was over.

Katniss and Peeta were going too the Capital.  
Leaving Rosie with Lea Everdeen.

"Bye Baby Girl."Katniss and Peeta say,kissing their daughter.  
"Daddy,Mama."Rosie says,laying her head on her Grandma's sholder.

..

* * *

_**The Everlark Wedding.**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**EPILOUGE!**_

_**...**_

* * *

Katniss came back Pregnant.

_**March 6,2030.**_

Joseph Cinna Mellark was born.  
Blonde Hair,Grey Eyes.

Joey and Rosie get along very well.  
Joey now 8,He likes too Hunt with his Mom.  
Rosie now 9,She likes too Bake and Paint.

* * *

A/N: Pictures of their outfits will be on my prfile


End file.
